


It's In His Kiss

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has changed, Remus thinks, and he can’t blame this one on James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

The ferris wheel grinds to a halt, and Remus says, "This is all James’s fault."

Sirius leans out over the edge and sets their car rocking, high above the midway, and starts laughing. “Is ickle Moony afraid of heights?” he teases, throwing himself back into his seat so they lurch back and forth violently, suspended in the air.

“No.” Remus crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. He knows it’s not very attractive--only pretty girls and Sirius can get away with it--but he does it anyway. He's had his fill of this fair, of sticky candy floss in his hair thanks to Sirius, and ice lollies dripping down his arm and staining his shirt (also thanks to Sirius), the humiliation of not winning anything at the ring toss while Peter walked away with garish stuffed animals he presented with a flourish to the girl he's seeing, whose name Remus can never keep straight. James’s constant attempts to get Lily alone, strange girls making eyes at Sirius--one even going so far as to flash her breasts at him--and Remus trailing along behind, tired, irritated, ignored.

And then the looks as Sirius dragged him onto the Ferris wheel--they're the only non-snogging couple on the damned thing, as far as he can tell. They are not a couple at all, and if that is the root of Remus’s discontent (and it is), he will never, ever admit it.

"Moony," Sirius whines, dragging the vowels out. "You’re not having any fun. Stop being such a big girl’s blouse about everything."

"Hmph."

"Moony," Sirius says again, this time accompanying his whine with dancing fingers that search out all of Remus’s ticklish places. Remus squirms and fights the laughter, setting their car to rocking again. "Moony, Moony, Moony."

Remus bursts into giggles, unable to bear it any longer. In retaliation (and not because he really wants to, oh, no), he pushes Sirius back against the side of the car and kisses him, sloppily, breathlessly ( _just a joke, Padfoot,_ seriously). Sirius freezes for a moment ( _Victory!_ thinks Remus), and then kisses him back, hungrily, desperately, his hands coming up to twine in Remus’s hair, snagging where the candy floss has stuck in it.

The gears on the ride grind into motion again and they spring apart, wide-eyed and breathless, to stare at each other in shock. They ride to the ground in uneasy silence, unable to look at each other and unwilling to touch.

Everything has changed, Remus thinks, and he can’t blame this one on James.

*


End file.
